


Mistlet-oh no

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Kedgeup, M/M, Mistletoe, Multiverse, Multiverse Shenanigans, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Undertale Sans, Undertale Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Sans gets an edgy surprise under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Fic Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436539
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Mistlet-oh no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverwolf715](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf715/gifts).



> This idea was requested as a holiday prompt last December, and I finally got around to filling it! I'm not sure if "silverwolf715" on Tumblr is the same person as it is here on ao3, but I figured it couldn't hurt to try and gift it to someone. Happy holidays everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this.
> 
> This was beta read by the wonderful silverryu25, you're the best sweetheart!

Sans didn’t understand why Edge was staring at him like that. He was just leaning against the wall near the door, drinking ketchup like usual. The edgelord looked like he was about to have an aneurysm, his eyes wide and his face flushed with magic.

Sans glanced around him, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then again, he could be missing something strange in the crowd. Tonight every skeleton from across the multiverse had gathered for a holiday party, and there was a lot of them. Since “Gyftmas” had some… unfortunate connotations for certain fell ‘verses, they’d just decided to call it a general holiday party and let Papyrus and Blue do their thing.

Everything seemed like it was going well so far; monsters were mingling but no one was crying or fighting. Sans, social butterfly that he was, was enjoying watching the party from the corner of the room. Well, he had been, but now he was just looking at Edge out of the corner of his eye.

He just couldn't get a good read on Edge. Sure, the guy was like every tormented bad boy/antihero cliche come to life, but he kept surprising Sans. He had kindness in him, and an adorable weak spot for cats. Sans had praised a lasagne he cooked last week, and he’d actually _blushed_ and mumbled that he was glad Sans liked it. It was strange; he was like Sans’ brother but he was also weirdly attractive—no. Nope. Not going to go there. Not tonight. For once, Sans was trying _not_ to make things weird.

“Hello.” Edge had somehow materialized in front of him, his hands held behind his back in a soldier’s posture.

Speak of the devil. Sans must have been spacing out pretty hard if he hadn't noticed Edge approaching. He smiled, tilting his head up a little so he didn't have to crane his neck as much. Edge was already tall, but those heels made him tower like a giant.

Before Sans could even open his mouth to greet him, Edge bent down and clanked their teeth together. It was awkward and kind of unpleasant, with Edge’s fangs scraping a little against Sans’ blunter teeth. One of Edge’s gloved hands rested on his jaw, lightly brushing over the bone. The touch was pleasant, but Sans didn’t even have time to shudder before it was over. Edge suddenly pulled back, staring down at him with the reddest face Sans had ever seen.

“Merry Gyftmas.” Edge spoke stiffly, then quickly turned around and practically ran away. Even if Sans hadn't been frozen in shock, he doubted he could have caught the guy.

Sans brought a hand up to his mouth, quickly glancing around. His face felt like it was on fire, but at least it didn't seem like anyone was staring at him. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what in the hell just happen—

Oh. Oh shit. There, right above his head, was a traitorous little sprig of mistletoe. Sans quickly shuffled to the side, moving away from the damn plant. The small part of his brain that wasn't frozen in confused hysteria and ecstasy noted that it was strange Edge even knew about the tradition. Did that mean they had it in Underfell? ‘Kill or be killed, except under the mistletoe?’ He almost laughed at the thought, then looked around again to make sure he hadn't actually laughed out loud at nothing. Stars, one small kiss and he was losing it.

It wasn't just a little kiss though. The _Edgelord_ had kissed him. Sure, it was part of a stupid Gyftmas tradition that probably should have died long ago, but he had still kissed him. Edge wouldn't have unwillingly done that, would he?

Actually, if Edge didn't want to kiss Sans already, then why would he have come up to him? Even if Sans hadn’t seen the mistletoe, Edge clearly had. He hadn't stuck around to make conversation, he’d only come over to kiss him.

Sans traced one phalange over his teeth, pressing down a little where Edge’s fangs had been. That had been rough and far too short for Sans’ liking, but it hadn't actually been that bad. If Edge hadn't been in such a rush to get his jollies and leave, Sans probably would have pulled him back for another one.

Sans sighed and took a long sip of his drink. It looked like he had a lot to think about this holiday… Maybe he should go find Edge. He had a feeling that they had a lot to talk about too.


End file.
